Tocado y Hundido
by Rafa Proao
Summary: Cuando estas realmente enamorada de una persona que no conoces y descubres que tiene mucho más que defectos podrás soportarlo... Esta es una historia escrita por mi y mi geme Disfruten
1. Ya no puedo más

Pov. Flippy

Ahh- suspire

Oye no vienes -me pregunto Nutty con su actitud distraída.

No... tengo que verme con mi novia-respondí sin ánimo

No están peleados- dijo con una notable intriga Nutty.

No...no hemos peleado-dije con una sonrisa forzada.

Ahh... bueno nos vemos-se despidió Nutty el interactivo, corriendo frenéticamente como siempre hacia cuando consumía azúcar.

Revise mi teléfono

Sin llamadas

Sin mensajes

Que estaba pasando

Espero que no sea tarde- concluí y me dirigí al lugar de siempre.

Estaba allí con su típico lazo rojo en verdad se veía muy linda.

Hola Giggles- dije sonriendo

Ella al verme soltó un casi inaudible hola...

Bajo la mirada se veía triste.

-Que sucede?- pregunte intentando tomar su mano, pero ella se alejó.

Tu sabes lo que sucede- respondió con una mirada llena de rencor que me estremeció.

Ahh ...eso-dije con dolor.

Flashback

Estaban tomados de la mano era la cita perfecta.

Traje esto para ti -dijo con una sonrisa.

Que hermosa -respondió ella tomando la delicada rosa en sus manos.

Ella se acerco a su novio,él le dio un pequeño beso.

Se abrazaron tiernamente nada podría arruinar ese momento.

De repente y sin previo aviso él le arrebató la rosa de su mano.

Ella dio un grito de dolor .

-¿QUE TE SUCEDE?-grito con resentimiento.

Las espinas le habían lastimado su mano.

El semblante del muchacho cambio dio una carcajada,no se había arrepentido.

Un tono aceituna resplandecia en su cínica mirada.

Esto sólo hizo que ella se horrorizara

Decidió irse de ahí. Él sólo siguió riéndose cínicamente.

Fin del Flashback

Ella resguardo su mano vendada de mi mirada.

Sabes lo que siento- dije bajando la mirada- no era yo en ese momento.

!No me importa si fuiste tu o quien sea¡- gritó - no es la primera vez.

Se que no lo es -dije casi inaudible.

Yo te quiero y mucho Flippy- dijo sollozando- pero...pero no puedo con esto.

Lo que te está sucediendo me sobrepasa-las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Yo también te quiero y demasiado- interrumpí - te juro que no volverá a pasar, lo superaremos- susurre teníamos un poco de esperanza.

-Lo siento.

pero es el final-dijo la pelirosa

No me dejes - musite,esto era demasiado irreal.

Ya no puedo más - concluyó

Yéndose del lugar...

Yéndose de mi vida

Gracias por leer


	2. Pensamientos Positivos

(Este capítulo esta basada en la canción de GUMI, "Pensamientos Positivos" si quieres comprender mejor el capitulo escucha primero la canción.)

Pov Flaky

Hay estaba la gran puerta principal del Instituto,entré con recelo.

Un nuevo año ja ja -dije nerviosamente.

!Hola Flaky¡- escuche alguien llamándome, era Cuddles mi amigo, se encontraba cerca de la cartelera donde estaban en que clase se ubicaría cada estudiante.

Hola...eh que tal tus vacaciones?-le pregunté acercándome a él.

Pues bastante bien. Jajaja es que me fui de viaje a...

Deje de prestar atención a lo que Cuddles quería contarme ,cuando vi a Flippy un compañero de otro curso,nunca he podido hablar con él.

Aunque sea más fácil para mi llevarme con los chicos.

Me pongo muy nerviosa si se trata de él.

No tengo amigas mujeres. Lo cual creo que me hace un poco masculina.

Él se ve tan agradable ya siento como la sangre se me se me subía a los cachetes.

La campana sonó estruendosamente.

\- Bueno Flaky nos vemos en el fútbol jaja,asi te felicito por tu adelanto a un año superior, yo estaria nervioso , sentiría que esos mayores me comieran vivo, bueno adiós - dijo desordenando las púas de mi cabeza.

-Claro adiós ,Cuddles, n-no queria pensar en eso.-

!!Cuddles¡¡- grite molesta pero ya se había ido, quedaban muy pocas personas en el patio del instituto.

No,no por favor que haré -mire rápidamente la cartelera en busca del paralelo que me tocaba.

Respire hondo y me dirigí a mi clase.

Disculpe Sensei,perdón por llegar tarde- dije lo único que quería era sentarme y que el tiempo pasara.

Primero presentarte ante la clase-dijo sensei tranquilo,creo que su nombre era Lumpy.

Hai -respondí- mi nombre es Flaky.

Al decirlo me senté rápido en un asiento de atrás ,sentía la mirada de mis compañeros en mi.

Lo bueno es que perdieron rápidamente el interés.

Las clases pasaron tenia mucho miedo que haría ahora,pero lo vi.

Era él.

Estaba sentado a unos puestos de distancia.

La campana me saco de mis pensamientos.

Tome mi comida y salí rápidamente.

-Bueno Cuddles jugará fútbol hoy - dije mientras caminaba por los pasillos - la verdad no juego muy bien,estoy con falda.

Sólo comeré mi almuerzo y dejaré de entrar en pánico.

Me senté en un lugar apartado.

Mi madre había preparado un sanduche.Observe que había una nota junto al este, la cual decía:

Flaky debes relajarte este año ,habrá muchas oportunidades.

Se feliz y ya no tengas tanto miedo.

Se valiente querida te quiere tu madre.

Psdt: Para endulzar tu día,una rica paleta.

Era una paleta de muchos colores como el arcoiris.La saqué de la envoltura para comermela.

La paleta había desaparecido de mis manos,mire a mi alrededor y vi a uno de mis compañeros.

!Q-que te pasa¡ -dije disgustada

Pero ya era tarde el se la había comido.

Pues lo siento -río frenéticamente mi compañero - sólo que no puedo evitarlo,me encantan.

Nutty... !Nutty¡¡- se escuchó una voz .

Que te pasa viejo no corras asi y si lo haces avisa.

Esa voz no,dude en voltearme...era él.

Era Flippy.

Jajaja , avisarte!!! Si,ni yo mismo lo se- dijo el chico cubierto de dulces.

B-bueno ya no importa, de todos modos no me gustaba tanto- dije intentando salir de esa situación.

No me digas que volviste a robar la comida de la gente- reprochó el chico de hermosos ojos azabache- y a una de los nuevos.

Ella dijo que no importaba ,jajaja-dijo el chico de manera despreocupada.

No seas descortes,oye el te pagará lo de la paleta-concluyó el amable chico-tendremos que ir al bar.

Ambos comenzaron a irse ,yo no me moví.

Oye no vienes,?- pregunto Flippy extrañado por mi comportamiento.

Ahh.. y-ya ya voy- respondí tomando mis cosas ,siguiendolos.

No se que me espera este nuevo año pero seré Valiente.

Gracias por leer espero que les haya gustado.

Hasta el siguiente capítulo

Amo está pareja 3

Lo siento si los capítulos son algo cortos.

Empecé en wattpad.


End file.
